Care to dance?
by Thehopelessromantic
Summary: Ami decides to stay with a friend and meets a guy. ooc gonna be darami or amioc havnet decided yet, i suck at summaries so please read and review
1. Default Chapter

Care to dance?  
  
Disclaimer I do not own these characters from sailor moon they belong to naoko takeuchi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ami woke up happy and content. She had that dream again. Oh how she wished that her dream would come true. For the past couple of weeks she had been dreaming of Darien. Darien her best friends boyfriend. The dream was always of her in her past. Her being the princess of Mercury. Him being Prince Endymion of the terran planet.   
  
*************Dream sequence*************  
  
"Princess Ami would you care to dance?" Endymion asked. He had a hint of teasing in his voice.  
  
"Prince I dont think Serenity would like that." Ami stated. Ofcourse she wanted to oblige to the princes question however she knew her princess would get very angry. She could get really jealous at times. The prince was in the standard tuxedo with a mask covering his face. It somehow fitted him perfectly. How Ami would love to take the mask off and kiss him while looking into his serene beautiful blue eyes.   
  
"I dont care what she would think. I want you to dance with me because your the most beautiful thing at this dance. And if that makes Serenity mad at you I will take the blame because I will be the one at fault." Endymion sounded like he was begging now.   
  
"I guess I will dance with you with such flattery directed at me." Why is Endymion treating me like this? she thought. Ami was dressed in a deep blue dress that had a low neckline. She didn't particularly like that but her friends had dared her and she wasn't one to back down from a dare.  
  
So they danced. They kept looking into the others eyes trying to decipher what the other was thinking. wow I'm glad she's dancing with me I've wanted to feel her grace for the longest time now. Darien thougt pleasently he sighed.   
  
Wow just like I imagined him. Soft and gentle. Thought Ami.   
  
********end***********  
  
Ami wished it would come true again. In these modern times however Serena and Darien were absoulutely in love with each other. They seemed like they had just started their romance from day one every day. Ami wished she would find that if she couldn't have Darien. Ami's thesis on her having these dreams was because her and darien had kissed when they started. She blushed as she thought of it.  
  
Good bad what'd you think please review flames are ok. 


	2. Reality

Care to dance?   
  
Disclaimer I do not own these characters from sailor moon they belong to naoko takeuchi  
  
"===" is talking  
  
'...' is thinking  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Reality  
  
Darien woke up from his dream. 'Why is there someone Disguised as me mi. I know I had feelings for her but I'm with Serena and that is written in the future. OH but she feels so good in my dreams.' Darien thought.  
  
Darien couldn't deny that his feelings for Ami were real. He had them from when he first met her. If only she had shown me some clue as to she liked me then I would have jumped at the chance to date her but now I'm with Serena. My grades have started to slip again. Serena always strays me from my studies. Of course she's a looker but...   
  
Suddenly there was a ringing at the door. "Darien your favorite girl in the world is here." Not again. Serena always suffocated him. It was starting to drive him crazy. Serena came bounding in. "Come on Darien we have to go to the scout meeting." She whined.   
  
"All right lets get going before we're late." Darien was happy because he would be able to see her again. Darien grabed his coat and was out on his way. Serena started on her chatter. It was the same old things. Serena was always whining about something. So he let his thoughts wander. 'If I were to start dating Ami, what would happen between me and Serena. Would she absoulutely hate me? I'm sure she would. What would happen to Rini? Is it possible that she would still be alive if Serena and I stopped seeing eachother? Maybe because she doesn't look a thing like me. She has all of Serena's traits. Sometimes I make my self sick when I see Rini.'   
  
"Darien We're here" Serena said taking him out of his dazed state. "What?" He said "Darien we're at the temple now so get your butt moving up those stairs." "  
  
"Sorry Serena didn't realize we were here." 'Now I'll get to see Ami'  
  
"Wow Serena's here on time again It's all because of you huh Dare?" Rei said.  
  
"Shut up Rei I'm capable getting here on time without Darien" Serena said and stuck her tounge out at her. That started there touge war.   
  
"Hey where's Ami?" Asked Lita. That got the girls out of there war.  
  
"No way wow thats like once in a life time oppurtunity me being here before the studious Ami" Serena said trying to sound smart.  
  
"Or else that could mean that She's hurt somewhere or Has a family emergancy" Mina pointed out. The whole group started worrying.  
  
*************Amy's POV*************  
  
I don't want to go to the scout meeting. It's not like they need me im the weakling in the group. My power's are basically useless. I want to move away from here. Far away from this pain. I can't endure it any longer. To be away from Darien by duty. I'll just leave for a little while to the next town. That would be nice. I boarded the bus. Hoping to brush these feelings away. 


	3. Staying with a friend

Care to dance?   
  
Disclaimer I do not own these characters from sailor moon they belong to naoko takeuchi  
  
"===" is talking  
  
'...' is thinking  
  
Author's note: I'm not quite sure if I'm gonna make this a amy/darien fic or amy/my own character so if you could give me some suggestions in the reviews I'd surely appreciate it. Thank you  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Staying with a friend  
  
*******Amy's POV*******  
  
I guess I can think about my dream on my way to okinawa. Somehow I get the feeling that My dream Darien isn't darien at all. I mean when I kissed him in real life i felt absoulutely nothing but in my dreams its like kissing someone who truely loves me. I'm so confused. Maybe Sodina may help me after all. She was my best friend before we moved away and I dont have to worry about intimidating her because she is just like me. Really smart but not popular. We were best friends before I left to juban. I wonder if she'll welcome me.   
  
Let see on the corner of rose and lilly apartment 15. Wow she has the top one no wonder she was excited to move in. I wonder how she has changed over the years. I use the elevator to go up to her floor. I hope she doesn't mind my intruding. Plus I'll have to have her talk to me about the boy she thought I would go crazy for. It will give me a brake from my dream mystery man. I gently knock on her door.  
  
"Just a minute" wow she sounds the same. Just then she opened the door and started screeching"OH my god Amy what are you doing here. Wow you changed a lot since I last saw you come in come in!!!"  
  
"HI Sodina how have you been?" As I asked that question I looked her over. She had puberty go to her advantage. Wow She turned beautiful. Sodina has long blue hair that is a lot darker than mine and these weird red eyes. They looked cool when I first saw them but she usually hides them through contacts. I told her to stop doing that.  
  
"I've been doing really good look I have my own dream apartment now. I have to give you the tour." She must really like it here her eyes are lit up.   
  
"K. Here's my bathroom look supersized tub I like to soak in it for a long time. You have to take a bath before you leave me again cuz I have all of the bathsalts that we wanted and the expensive ones I have for you." Her bathroom had a big tub which could probably fit two people in it. She has a marble sink too. This is our dream bathroom. She must have gone through a lot of trouble to make it into that.  
  
"This is my guest room. YOu will utilize it won't you? Or is this a one day thing?"  
  
"I'll have to call my mom but I'm sure I'll stay for a couple of nights." I replied I really wanted to too.  
  
"Yay I'll have to convince her. Oh look this is my creative room where I paint and make music remember how you use to come to my balls"  
  
"Yeah you use to scare people a lot using those fans of yours do u still use them for your performances?"  
  
"Of course I have to I like to keep the orchestra apprehensive though I tell them over and over that if I dont get it the firstime I'll get it the second."  
  
"Im gonna laugh if one of these days you miss the net of balloons"  
  
"In your dreams Amy"  
  
"Finnally here is my bedroom." I gasped as I saw it. It had like a princess bed with blue curtains and drawings on the wall. The room had a calming effect on me. I looked up to see my portrait from when I was little. Who's that in the picture next to me?  
  
"Sodina who is that?" It was a man that had shoulder length silver hair and blue eyes. It looked like he had a very strong build.  
  
"That's Ghaleon the guy I told you about. NOt to shabby looking is he."   
  
Good bad please review 


	4. Sodina

Care to dance?   
  
Disclaimer I do not own these characters from sailor moon they belong to naoko takeuchi  
  
"===" is talking  
  
'...' is thinking  
  
Author's note: I'm not quite sure if I'm gonna make this a amy/darien fic or amy/my own character so if you could give me some suggestions in the reviews I'd surely appreciate it. Thank you  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sodina  
  
-----------------------------On with the story--------------  
  
"Ghaleon? He is a looker I'll admit that." I blushed when I realised that I said that alloud.  
  
"You think? I guess." She said. I wonder Why she didn't think he looked so well. "I see it in your eyes so I'll answer. When I first met him he was in a distasteful status. He was drunk and puking his guts out outside of The Hangout"  
  
"The hangout's still around? I thought It would have shut down by now. Can we stop by there while I'm visiting?"  
  
"Sure Hey lets go friday. Karaoke and dancing night they got the dance dance revolution games now and they have tornements. Some kids are really good."  
  
"Yeah" Wow this trip is going to be great! I started to get really excited. I hoped my mom would allow me to stay for a while. Things were calm in the city so I knew I would not be needed as Sailor Mercury.   
  
"Would you like to use my phone to call your mother?" She asked  
  
"Yes please. May I use it to call a couple of friends too? I know they'll all go postal if I dont call them and tell them where I am." I knew that they would it was so like them they do get on my nerves often as well  
  
"Sure" She said  
  
"Wow cool phone" I said she had a phone shaped like a dragon.  
  
"Thanks I made it my self" Sodina never ceases to amaze me. Let me explain her from what I have seen. She has a dozen talents. She can do artistic things like you could never believe. She writes beautiful stories, poems and music. She really gets them through real emotions. But she hides these talents. Only her closest friends get to see what she writes. We tried to convince her to publish them but she insists that they aren't great. And she has the most beautiful voice. She sounds like a goddess. She could southe the devil I say. She was the miracle that saved the black rose orchestra and that was how she got money to live on her own. We played a lot ever since we were kids. We were the best of friends but after i met the scouts I sort of faded away from her. I hope I can retie our friendship strings.  
  
Good? Bad? Please review I am asking for at least one so that I can continue just one please. It will inspire me to make the next chapter longer. 


	5. The hangout

Care to dance?   
  
Disclaimer I do not own these characters from sailor moon they belong to naoko takeuchi  
  
"===" is talking  
  
'...' is thinking  
  
Author's note: I'm not quite sure if I'm gonna make this a amy/darien fic or amy/my own character so if you could give me some suggestions in the reviews I'd surely appreciate it. Thank you  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The hangout  
  
-----------------------------On with the story--------------  
  
"Yeah mom I'll be home as soon as I'm done visiting" I just got confirmation to stay here as long as I can I'm so happy. "Sodina my mom said I can stay as long as I'd like is that ok with you?"  
  
"Sure Ami That's great your going to have a great stay. I'll see to it!!" She said. I'm so happy. Sodina will get my mind off of my dreams. Peace at last.  
  
--------------------------------------darien's POV-------------------  
  
I wonder where Ami went. It's not like her to just up and leave without telling anyone. I hope this trip to her house will give us some explanations. As we just arive on her street we see her mother leaving the house. on her way to work no doubt.   
  
"Hey Mrs. Anderson may I ask where Ami is?" Serena said. Serena was probably the most worried one. Her and Ami had become a lot closer as they went into highschool. They always studied together and ami was the reason she was passing.  
  
"Hello Serena nice to see you again. Ami went to stay with an old friend in Okinawa for a while. It's a relaxation trip"   
  
"Okinawa!!! Why did she go there with out telling us her best friends we were worried about her."  
  
"Serena calm down. We are not her only friends remember she used to live somewhere else. Relax" I said. Serena was fuming. But I was wondering why she left without telling us. Ami was usually the dependable one and hardly ever did irrational things. I wonder what friend  
  
----------------------------Sodina's POV--------------------  
  
Wow I can't believe Ami get's to stay. We were the best of friends till she moved and I wasn't able to fill her space. I hope she will enjoy Ghaleon. I don't see why she wouldn't. He's going to be great with her. I hope they do become a couple. Silver meets blue and becomes an angelic color.   
  
"Hey Ames want to go to the hangout tonight? I mean after we go shopping you are getting a whole new wardrobe while you are here. I mean new as in just bought in from the store Because our style is the best right?"  
  
"Right! Can I take a bath first please?" she whined I knew she would have loved the bath.  
  
"Take a nice hot long one. It's on the house." I laughed  
  
time passes Ami's POV  
  
"Girl you look fabulous and now we enter the hangout. And you'll get to visit Ghaleon finally" Sodina said. I was so Excited she gave me the details all about him. He has green eyes and silver hair and he works out a lot so he has a great build. She also said I'd have to form an opinion of him when we met because she would not tell me what he acted like. So I am very excited about him.   
  
We walked through the doors that would change my life forever. The music was blaring. Dance music and the floor was packed with people getting there dance on. Sodina guided me to the booth where ghaleon and some friends were waiting. At the booth I saw Ghaleon. He looked like a greek god. His eyes weren't just green they were like emeralds so deep and mysterious. HIs hair wasn't just silver it was the shade of the stars.   
  
"Take a seat Ami" Sodina said taking me out of my reverie of him.  
  
"Hello Ami Sodina's told me about you. I hope we can become great friends." his voice was beautiful music to my ears. I could listen to that voice forever.  
  
"Amuse yourselves while I go and get myself a drink. Have fun."  
  
Good? Bad? Please review I am asking for at least two so that I can continue just one please. It will inspire me to make the next chapter even better. 


	6. Icebreakers

Care to dance?

Disclaimer I do not own these characters from sailor moon they belong to naoko takeuchi, nor the song Real emotion that is in this chapter "" is talking '...' is thinking

Author's note: I'm not quite sure if I'm gonna make this a am/Darien fic or amy/my own character so if you could give me some suggestions in the reviews I'd surely appreciate it. Thank you

Normal POV

As we watched Sodina walk away there suddenly became an awkward silence between us. Amy Looked up at Ghaleon who was watching all of the dancers. She really did think him handsome 'better then Darien?' one mind of her thought but she shook it off 'No thoughts of Darien this is going to be a good trip, one where I'm able to leave my troubles behind'

Sodina walked back to the table with three drinks, pressing them up against her chest for safety. "Whats wrong, you two geniuses cant think of a topic to talk about?"

"Obviously No, Sodina, since we are not talking at the moment" He said sarcastically. 'heehee sense of humor... wait I know I'm classified as a genius but him too?' ami thought

"So Ghaleon tell Ami here about the things at school, she use to go there, and I'm sure you could give her a better detailed story about the school's changes because I don't like to think about it 'cuz I'm just too lazy"

"You mean the schools didn't always use to be white classrooms and halls, with the students all geniuses with their noses in books?" Ghaleon asked

"...Never mind" Sodina said, realizing that it hadn't changed.

"Idiot, So Ami, Sodina tells me you're just visiting, Where do you live?"

"Oh, I live in Juban"

"Juban? Isn't that the place with the... whats it called sailor people?"

"Sailor Scouts" Ami Corrected him, not realizing it sounded a little harsh

Ghaleon put his hands in front of his chest in a defensive pose"woah sorry didn't mean to offend ya"

"sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Anyways, So where do you live?"

"Me? So quick to want to know where I live?" Suddenly he takes Ami's hands in his own "Perhaps its true love at first sight, but sadly I still live in the dormitory's at the school. "

Ami blushed, feeling little sparks from their contact. Suddenly Sodina pushed herself into Ghaleon pushing him into amy, and forcing amy out of the booth along with Ghaleon "I can see the sparks between you two, now get out there and dance" She giggled as she started moving them towards the dance floor before running off somewhere.

"This is embarrassing" Said Ami

"I am hurt. You don't wanna dance with me?" He said, suddenly he grabbed her and pressed her close "Come on show me your moves"

Ami started dancing with him, trying to imitate what the others were doing. Suddenly Ghaleon stopped and started laughing "No no no I don't wanna see what those around you can do, I want to see what you do. lets to this again shall we?" Once again they started dancing. This time, she went along with what felt right, and Ami assumed he liked it because he had a huge grin upon his face 'wow he looks good with a smile, I wonder if he does that often.'

"What Can I do For you?" Was suddenly heard and Ami and Ghaleons heads both whipped to the stage to see Sodina standing there with a microphone.

"Yay she's singing Real Emotion, I haven't heard this song in forever" exclaimed Ami, brimming with happiness.

"Come on lets dance to it, This truly is a great song" Suddenly they were pulling fancy moves, Ami knew it was all him, she didn't think she could do anything with the skills they were putting out.

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart I could see a place that's something like this Every now and then I don't know what to do Still I know that I can never go back

But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams Can't compare to what I'm seeing now Every thing's so different That it brings me to my knees

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me I won't give in to it Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

I don't plan on looking back on my old life I don't ever plan to rely on you Even if by chance everything should go wrong You'd come anyway and try to save me

Though from time to time it's an upward climb All I know is that I must believe 'Cause the truth I'm seeking Always was inside of me

And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me The many things that you taught me then Will always be enough to get me through the pain Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me And I can't go on You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me We are connected for all of time I'll never be...

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me I won't give in to it Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone"

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you

What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you

I can hear you

At the last line Ami and Ghaleon both looked on the stage to see her pointing at them winking and walking off the stage. Applaud was everywhere, shouts of enjoyment heard. They saw her heading off to their booth, so they proceeded to get there too.

"whew Haven't done that in quite a while, 'twas fun" she said -  
Good? Bad? please review even if its flames 


End file.
